


The Journals of Vermyn Azarath (Volume 3, 3E 427)

by PotterPasta



Series: The Mysterious Adventures of Vermyn Azarath [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Comedy, Diary/Journal, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Nonbinary Character, Time Travel, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterPasta/pseuds/PotterPasta
Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of semi-famous painter Vermyn Azarath in late 3E 427, his neighbors in Seyda Neen take it upon themselves to find out what happened to him. These are all the Journal entries he wrote from the year everything went strange in Vvardenfell. Surely, they must contain some sort of clue about what happened to him, right?
Relationships: Fargoth/Female Dunmer, Nels Llendo/Original Male Dunmer Character, Original Nonbinary Argonian Character/Naryu Virian (referenced)
Series: The Mysterious Adventures of Vermyn Azarath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216442





	1. The Entries

25 Rain’s Hand, 3E 427  
Found some particularly tasty specimens of marshmerrow around the swamp today. Can’t wait to make some paint with them. Unfortunately it seems my emerald shipment may be delayed. Rumor has it bandits have taken to stalking the roads between here and Pelagiad.

26 Rain’s Hand, 3E 427  
Received confirmation my latest portrait made it to Crassius Curio unharmed. It’s nice having such a consistent customer. I’ll need to find a safe place to store this signed copy of his latest work he sent as a tip. Of course, I’ll also need to actually read it before his next visit.

27 Rain’s Hand, 3E 427  
Got bored and decided to have some fun with that Robe of Invisibility that Telvanni wizard sent me as payment for that portrait of his daughter. Went around town completely invisible and painted Guar on everyone’s houses! Most fun I’ve had since I snuck into the Kwama mine with cousin Falanu and tried to steal myself a pet Scrib. I haven’t heard from her in a while, I wonder how she’s doing? Tomorrow I need to wake up early so I can go to Pelagiad and check on my shipment.

28 Rain’s Hand, 3E 427  
I met the most handsome man today! On my way home from Pelagiad, I was halted by a bandit, a most dashing rogue. He smirked, and I swear I fell in love instantly. I must see him again!

6 Second Seed, 3E 427  
I’ve been going back to Pelagiad every day since my last entry just to speak with that handsome rogue. Nels Llendo, he called himself. I know it’s rather soon, but I truly believe we may be right for each other.

12 Second Seed, 3E 427  
I’ve convinced Nels to join the “Guar Gang”! I’ll have to tell Fargoth to set out an extra seat at our meeting tonight! Ah, a new reason to look forward to Tirdas every week.

27 Second Seed, 3E 427  
someone tried to murder nels today. i’m lucky i found him when i did, and even more so that priestess happened by when she did. She healed the worst of his injuries but he still needs to recover. he’s agreed to stay at my house until he’s better. by the three i hope he recovers.

5 Midyear, 3E 427  
Nels has recovered much better than anyone thought he would. The priestess says my edible green paint is to thank for that, since it is apparently actually legally classified as a Potion of Restore Health and not as paint. He still needs more rest, but he’s already nearly fully recovered, at least physically. He says he’s giving up the bandit life for good, and he may be looking to settle down here in Seyda Neen, Ayem have mercy. Side note, I saw a woman with hair dyed to resemble Lord Vivec. She must be awfully devoted.

14 Midyear, 3E 427  
Delivered a painting of the Three to the Temple in Balmora. A tribute of thanks for having mercy on Nels and allowing him to start over and build an honest life. We’ve been romantically involved for a short while and finally decided to make it official.

16 Midyear, 3E 427  
Things were rather uneventful today. I’ll need to depart for Vivec City in a few days for some Hlaalu business or what-have-you. I don’t even know why they include me in any of this, I don’t even think I have any actual Hlaalu blood in me. I’m only really Hlaalu since my Uncle married into the bloodline. I’m starting to worry about Falanu though, she usually doesn’t go this long without at least sending a letter…

22 Midyear, 3E 427  
One of the neighbors caught the Corprus, poor bastard. I heard the Ordinators came in the night and whisked him off to some Telvanni tower on the other side of Vvardenfell.

25 Midyear, 3E 427  
A strange day, heard they found some dead Bosmer in the swamp, wearing nothing but his undergarments, looking like he fell off the top of the Red Mountain. On top of that, no one’s seen the tax collector in a few days. Hmmph, good riddance, I say.

26 Midyear, 3E 427  
We held a funeral for the naked Bosmer from yesterday, at Fargoth’s insistence. Poor fellow, the first time he’s seen a fellow Bosmer in who knows how long, and it’s just a corpse some outlander found in the swamp.

26 Midyear, 3E 427 (again)  
Woke up to some noises outside, went to investigate. Someone drew what looks like some kind of beetle on my house, and scribbled the phrase “the dreamer is awake”. No idea what it means, i’m going back to sleep.

6 Sun’s Height, 3E 427  
Fargoth has a crush on that traveling priestess! I hope things go well, with the way most of the townsfolk treat him, he deserves a bit of happiness.

31 Sun’s Height, 3E 427  
I can’t believe this! The Buoyant Armigers commissioned a portrait of Lord Vivec!! From me!!! I’ve been so busy working on it, making sure everything was perfect, I haven’t had time to write in my journal until now! Oh i do hope no harm comes to it while it’s in-transit to Lord Vehk’s Holy Temple in His Holy City!

3 Last Seed, 3E 427  
A pilgrim brought some ash back from beyond the Ghostfence. She sold some to me for a fairly decent price. I think I’ll try making paint from it. I’d love to paint the Red Mountain in all its glory, seems only fitting to make my paint out of the subject matter.  
17 Last Seed, 3E 427  
Ah, the anniversary of the day I moved to Seyda Neen. I’ve loved this town since my youth, and I’m glad I’ve gotten to live here for so many years. It truly is a beautiful place to live, such a shame not everyone can appreciate it.

17 Last Seed, 3E 427 (Again!!)  
NELS JUST PROPOSED YES I SAID YES I KNOW IT’S BEEN LESS THAN A YEAR BUT I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME AND WE’RE GETTING MARRIED IN BALMORA OR MAYBE VIVEC I DON’T KNOW WE STILL NEED TO MAKE PLANS

21 Last Seed, 3E 427  
I think Crassius is beginning to lose his muse, he just told me about a play he nearly wrote called “Montgomery Brassilisk and the Holy Guar”

23 Last Seed, 3E 427  
Just found out Falanu was deported to Cryrodiil for the most disgusting crime. I feel her punishment should have been more severe. I will no longer be contacting her.

30 Last Seed, 3E 427  
Had a strange dream last night. Don’t remember much, just a rather tall figure in an ornate golden mask. I don’t know why, but something seemed familiar about him. Maybe I’ll remember more once this pounding headache I awoke with goes away.

6 Hearthfire, 3E 427  
A strange Altmer came into town today. Everyone’s rather wary of him, but I find his mysteriousness rather intriguing.

7 Hearthfire, 3E 427  
The traveling priestess needed a health potion, and specifically requested some of my green paint. I never realized that combining crushed emeralds with distilled resin and fresh marshmerrow was a common recipe for health potions!

9 Hearthfire, 3E 427  
Some angry outlander made a rather large scene in the middle of town today. Apparently he got angry about being called “muthsera”, cursed at a few townsfolk, and bought a trip to Cyrodiil.

10 Hearthfire, 3E 427  
A strange Argonian came through town today. Went to Arrille’s to drink and cry about how much she missed her wife. Fargoth didn’t really give me more details than that, other than the priestess tried to comfort the poor gal. She apparently sobered rather fast and ran off to Balmora to “relive [her] fondest memories”

22 Hearthfire, 3E 427  
I wonder if we’ll ever truly know what actually happened to the Dwemer? I’ve heard whispers there may still be one alive somewhere in Tamriel, but I don’t believe that. How could one single Dwemer survive without anyone knowing?

23 Hearthfire, 3E 427  
Gave Fargoth a portrait of himself for his birthday. He deserves something nice.

23 Frostfall, 3E 427  
A few of us invited that mysterious Altmer to join us for drinks over by the Silt Strider. He very politely declined, so the rest of us drank without him.

7 Sun’s Dusk, 3E 427  
One of my neighbors asked for advice on wooing Indrele Rathryon today. Couldn’t help him, I wouldn’t know the slightest thing about romancing women.

18 Sun’s Dusk, 3E 427  
Finally mixed up my special Red Mountain ash paint and painted that landscape of the Red Mountain. It’s absolutely stunning. Also managed to befriend that weird Altmer. His name’s Kilaril, but that’s all he’ll tell me. Says if I want to speak to him, I should meet him out by the lighthouse some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the daedric text on the wedding invite translates to:  
> "Youre Invited  
> Vermyn Azarath of House Hlaalu and Nels Llendo are to be wed under Her Lady Almalexia (Blessed Be Her Holy Name) at the Tribunal Temple in Balmora"


	2. The Missing Person Poster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The daedric text translates to:  
> MISSING  
> HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MER?  
> Name: Vermyn Azarath  
> DoB: 13 Hearthfire  
> Description:  
> ~7 ft tall Dunmer with red hair and purple eyes, swirly body tattoos.  
> Vermyn was last seen speaking with an Altmer outlander by the lighthouse. If you have any information on Vermyn's whereabouts, please contact his fiancé, Nels Llendo, or stop by the Census and Excise office during regular business hours.


End file.
